


The Abyss

by Zeroxonblocks



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Death, Gun Violence, Killing, War, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroxonblocks/pseuds/Zeroxonblocks
Summary: Corporal Robert Douglas is fresh out of officer school. A draftie that was selected to serve in the U.S army's attempt to reclaim anchorage Alaska from communist China. In command of a 5 person squad they're put at the very front of the american line. Cannon fodder used for both recon and as a fast reaction force, death is an expected reality. This is a story of a man at war, his experiences in it, and his struggle to get his squad and himself out alive. Still a work in progress.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Into the cold

  It was 6am when Roberts feet touched the tarmac. He was in a long formation stepping off the ramp of a transport plane. Alone in the sea of green Robert didn't recognize any faces. He was just re-assigned to the 95th infantry after passing officer school evals. After graduation he was quickly crammed onto the plane 5 minutes before takeoff. 

   His boots crunched into the flattened snow as the group marched across the landing strip. A sign beside the hanger read "Lee Airforce base home of the 508th fighter group". Frost covered the edges of the sign and snow piled around its metal legs in the dirt. Just then he noticed the temperature shift and over all change in the texture of the land. It was a different world to California. 

   In California it was always extremely hot and dry from constant droughts. A sandy landscape that sizzled to the touch. Heat, constant unforgiving heat and sweating. Walking to and from the mail center a block away always left him dripping with sweat. It was a day and night difference compared to what he was being thrown into now in Alaska. Stepping into the tundra was akin to landing on a new planet. This was not the earth that he knew. 

   Cold artic temperatures that stayed below the freezing point all year. Snow everywhere like a never ending cotton blanket that just won't melt away. Green trees and timber at the base of rising mountain ranges. The sand dunes and dead grass of his homeland where long gone. Fears of frostbite replaced heatstroke in Roberts mind. No time had passed since stepping off the plane when the first gust of wind hit.

   Jack frost with a scythe cut through his clothes like he was naked. He shivered so hard he nearly stopped walking. He realized he'd forgotten to put on his cap and scarf.  His trembling hands reach down onto the cargo pockets of his pants. He shook them open and pulled them out with haste. They didn't do much to help against the chills but he quickly put them on anyway. Opening the pockets to his army coat he shoved his gloved hands inside. Robert flexed his fingers to get blood flow as he walked on gritting his teeth.

   Suddenly the line of soldiers stopped marching. They were just outside in front of a large hanger. Robert wasn't the tallest man there being only 6'2 so he bobbed and weaved. Trying to get some sort of visual at what lay ahead. Once his eyes found some empty trucks a soft spoken colonel began to speak. With megaphone in hand he ordered everyone into formation. People shuffled around until lines formed. Robert looked around his head on a swivel. He noticed that his group wasn't the only one there. The colonel was addressing at least 2 others. He was one of many standing together shoulder to shoulder. He guessed that over 100 men and women surrounded him . 

   "I need 1st and 3rd platoon to board the M35's on the left by the water tanks." The colonel pointed to the right side of the hanger. "M35's" Robert mumbled with sudden dread. He remembered them from basic training. Large brand new 6 wheeled transport trucks with humming fusion core engines. They had long flat beds with metal bench seats lining the sides. The ones in basic weren't equipped with roofs, allowing plenty of airflow to whip around through where the passengers sat. Not something he looked forward to in this climate if they were the same trucks. 

   "We're gonna split you two once your trucks hit the road. Going west and east to reinforce the flanks. You might not see much action but god almighty don't slack off. We've lost whole squads out there in the outskirts. If you value your life you'll listen to my warning." 

   The colonel's voice boomed through the megaphone, 1st and 3rd platoons remained silent. "As for 2nd platoon I've got good news for you, we're sending you right up the middle. We need you to take over for those weekend warriors in the national guard. I guess they couldn't cut it like 95th infantry". Most of the platoon excluding Robert and a few others let out a cheer. Even a few oorah's as if they approved of getting the shit end of the stick. Robert just shook his head in silence, he didn't dare voice his disapproval.

   "I'll warn you, its going to get heavy up there in the city. That's where most of the fighting is. You're not going to like what I have to say, but I'm not going to spoon feed you. There WILL BE CASUALTIES, some maybe even most of you will die." He put extra emphasis on those 3 key words. "You're soldiers now, not civilians like you were a few months ago. I know most of you were drafted and some of you enlisted but I can't afford to hold your hands or anything like that. Im not going to be out there watching you like its a playground. You're not children. I expect you to be able to handle that reality and do your damn jobs, to the best of your abilities. Even if it does cost you much more than you bargained for." The platoon stayed eerily quiet. Robert guessed some where rethinking the whole idea of celebrating assignment to the city. But it didn't matter what they thought. Orders were absolute, that's where they were going end of story. The colonel finally continued after a moment of silence letting the words sink in like daggers. 

   "I don't know about you but I know one thing for sure, there's no other place I'd rather be than here fighting for our freedom, for our way of life. The Chinese are a smart and determined enemy. Do not underestimate them and their tenacity. They prefer to fight to the death than to surrender. Most of the time they refuse to even retreat. They are unforgiving and that means we have to be unforgiving as well. This is war. The time for talking is done, it's all about action now. It will not be pretty, god help you if you enjoy it but we're here for a reason. We have a job to do, defeat the enemy and go home. Simple as that. Now load up time to move out, and may god be with you 2nd platoon, you'll need him." The colonel ripped off a crispy salute, and the whole company did the same.

   Bodies started moving and piling onto the trucks. As he reached the closest truck he frowned under his scarf, "of course no roof" he mumbled. Robert reached up to a helping hand and was pulled onto the transport. The two sat beside each other. Robert blinked and opened his eyes to an out reached hand at chest level. "The names Donald Akerman private 2nd class, you can call me Donny though." Robert reached up and shook the hand. 

   Donny had a soft limp grip, it gave off the feeling of friendliness. Something that Robert had almost forgotten about after 3 months of training. Being pushed physically and mentally left no time for making friends. Friends and relationships were frowned upon especially in officer school. "These people around you may be your friends. But think of them as competition. Use them as a goal. Push yourself to be all that you can be, push to be better than them!" More than one drill instructor said that, usually followed by "we're not here to make friends! Were here to train you in the basics of killing  the most dangerous animal on this planet. Teach you to do it efficiently and effectively. You're here to learn how to kill humans, mankind. We want weapons, not hearts and minds!" Most men brought into it but Robert never really did see the light on that topic. He chose to stay quiet and endure the bullshit as he would describe it. 

   "Corporal Robert Douglas" Robert said finally letting go of Donny's hand. "Corporal ehh? You're an officer then pretty much already right?" "yeah I just got out of officer school actually. But I still haven't been given command of a squad yet or anything for that matter." Robert spoke while looking straight ahead at the discolored hanger wall. The trucks finally rumble to life and started to move. Rolling out the other side of the hanger onto the road picking up the speed. It was a convoy of at least 10 vehicles. 

   The cold wind whipped around cutting through the soldiers in the back. Everyone began to instinctively huddle up into large groups. Trying to create and hold the warmth that was escaping in the wind. One guy towards the front began to slap on the truck cabin. The driver reluctantly slid open the glass hatch to the back. Turning over his shoulder yelling out the slot "What the hell do you want kid?!" "For you to slow down if you haven't noticed there's no fucking roof back here old man!" The guy blasted back. "If we slow down we won't meet the time schedule so shut the fuck up, suck it up, and enjoy the ride. It's probably the last one you'll ever have. I bet you'll be worm food within a week". 

   The driver chuckled and slammed the glass slot shut. He locked it from the inside while the soldier lost his temper. "Dont worry about me old man I'll make it home! We'll win this war because of men like me not because you drove a truck like an asshole!". The old guy casually flicked him off. "For cannon fodder you sure talk alot!" The old man yelled. Then the driver slid a metal plate over the glass effectively ending the exchange. 

   Donny  nudged Robert getting his attention. Pointing at the guy that was causing the ruckus at the front. "That's Derrick, he's a bit of a hot head but he's good people, the only guy I recognize from my basic training unit. ". Robert nodded his head in approval not even looking up. He was still busy messing with his clothing. Adjusting his cap and scarf so that there was only an eye slit between the two. Even with most of his face covered the cold was still chilling his cheeks. Few people where in talking moods. The speech lacked inspiration and gave them a dull dose of reality. The convoy rode along in silence overshadowed by the huming fusion reactors of the m35's. 

   Hours after crossing the border into Alaska 2 thirds of the trucks broke off.  Turning left and right at an intersection going west and east. But the trucks of 2nd platoon kept on the road north. Soon they stumbled upon a sobering reminder of what they were in for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First taste of what could possibly lay ahead.

Chapter 2: Clear vision

After a mile the trucks of 2nd platoon started to slow down. The roads ahead became bumpy with random sudden drops and dips. Robert raised his head and began to look around. He was the first to notice the subtle but massively important change around him. The country side on either side of the road was pock marked. The white snow turned black and red with burn marks and blood.

Blanketed with bomb craters and black burnt out vehicles. tanks and trucks much like the one he was on where scattered all around. All burnt out hunks of twisted metal that where barely recognizable. In some wrecks the doors where open, Roberts blood ran cold. He could clearly see bodies inside the vehicles. People frozen in death, fried instantly and suspended in animation. Their death pose a direct result of their last movement for life. Some reaching for door handles, others opening doors partly before the enemy weapons tore their vehicles apart. 

Torched black crispy bodies everywhere near the vehicles. Each and every vehicle a monument to death, to war and it's harsh realities. Robert finally tore his eyes away. Looking down at the snow trying to escape the view of the vehicles he didn't want to think about death. But in this environment that was all he could see. 

   Mangled ripped up bodies where in the thin sheet of ice and snow beside the road. Detached limbs rose from the layers of snow pointing to the sky where they landed. Red frozen blood trails and puddles marked where people had their last moments. 

Robert was numbed to the core, his eyes unable to stop looking at the carcasses of men and women strewn about. He stopped feeling, something inside him told him to turn it all off. That it was better to feel nothing than to fall into the huge pit of pure fear that was welling up inside him. Ready to eat him alive, to take over and demand power over his body. To bury him deep within in it, encase him inside the fear acting as his tomb. If that happened he'd be good as dead he knew. The fear would always be there but it was up to him and only him to act on it, to let it get ahold of the reins. 

Fear can be your friend sometimes though. Fighting a war being fearless will get you killed just as quickly as being overwhelmed by it. A good amount of fear will keep you on your toes in a fight. That same something that told him to turn it all off left a tiny bit just below the surface. An amount of fear that was valuable and useful. But not nearly enough ruin his judgement. It didn't corrupt him like it did his fellow soldiers. He slowly scanned around the back of the M35 for a few moments. He saw more than one soldier just on his side alone leaning over the side railing puking their guts out onto the moving snow below. 

It wasn't because of the smell, it was so cold that the sense of smell itself was nearly useless. Breathing through your nose all you could smell was ice cold frost. It was the fear of death and the constant gory site this to them. A good amount of the men and women who weren't puking had their heads in their hands. Covering their eyes as if they were thinking to themselves asking. "my god, am I really ready for this?" The answer was simple for everyone their riding along getting ever so closer to hells gate, NO. 

Robert scanned the truck bed a few more times with his eyes. Picking out the lone stragglers of people who seemed unaffected by the sites of death. He quickly noted in his head that either these people where going to be the most useful. Or they were going to die quickly and had already accepted that.

Just as he finished taking note Donny finally turned around. Wiping his mouth clean of bile and checking his mask for it as well with his fingers. He took a deep breath shaking his head as he looked over at Robert "this must be where the American line was pushed back to about 2 weeks ago. I heard it was a desperate situation but holyshit.." He slowly looked around as the bodies and burnt out wrecks started to dissipate slowly. They continued on towards the front, only an hour out from Anchorage now, leaving most of the carnage behind. Robert said nothing but just nodded his head in agreement. 

Bodies, American and Chinese still littered the land as they continued further inland. Donny finally broke the silence. "I'm starting to notice there's a lot more round faces down there than before. And bigger craters to..." Robert was resting his eyes leaning back against the truck railing. He awoke from his light slumber. Stretching his arms out in a yawn he finally began to converse with donny.

"Round faces? What you mean chinese?" Robert finally looked over at Donny. His face, hidden under a ski mask and the hood of his coat. Round shady green eyes looked back at Robert through the layers of darkness. "Yeah, look around corporal. Man there's heaps of them especially around those black craters". 

Robert turned over his shoulder. Looking at the shattered and torn up country side. Exploded trees layed next to bodies around 30 to 50 yard wide craters. Most of the bodies had terrible burns visible under the snow. Almost like they were cooked in an instant. The whole area was deforested. "Yeah... donny I think I know what caused this. Back in basic did they give you guys any updates on the war?"

"No, not that I can recall? They just showed us the basics. How to operate some of the weapons in the inventory. How to work the helmets, you know the basics." "Ah well, during my weeks in officer school they would give us updates from the front. Let us know about new weapons and tech that they were deploying. And then effectiveness reports after. They kept us somewhat in the loop of things. I guess since it would be up to us to lead on the front. And that would be easier to do if we knew what worked and what didn't you know? But donny, just judging by the blast radius, this might be the work of M145's." Robert continued to analyze the devestation. 

"Benefits of being an officer I see. Now what the hell is an M145 and how can it do all that?" "Well... to put it simply. It's a rocket launcher. But instead of launching rockets, it lobs nukes. Miniature nukes, about the size of your head. The reports said it was effective, and it definitely looks like that was the case.. " 

"mini nukes? Robert are we getting radiation right now!? We've been rolling by the these craters since the first dead area, that was hours ago man!?" "Alright donny I'm gonna need you to calm it down a bit man. Now to answer your question... Yes we're getting radiation but only a small amount. It depends on a couple of factors. But it's not like we're riding through the center of every crater, and besides were going highway speed so we've only got a small dose from my guess. The report said the radiation usually faded away completely after a month. So we're probably fine man don't worry so much"

 

Donny breathed a visible sign of relief. "Well long as I don't magically sprout extra fingers and start glowing green I think I'll be alright. Hey you got any more info for a grunt like me?" Donny nudged Robert. "Yeah sure. There was only about two other things that peaked my interest from the front line reports. Alright first apparently some of the front line soldiers are getting something called  power armor. But there's some requirements to get it. But man judging by the pictures they provided those things are massive. Just imagine somebody in a walking tank. And they all come with their own minigun so they've got the fire power of a tank as well. Definitely not something I'd want to go against." Robert said coughing through his scarf. "I'll tell you more in a bit, looks like our ride ends here." Robert said spying a small colony of green tints coming into view.


End file.
